Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style)
jaclyn bachik's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story". It appeared on YouTube on July 7, 2015. Cast *Mr. Potato Head - Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Hamm - Robin Hood *Bo Peep - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Young Simba, Young Nala (The Lion King) & Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Sheriff Woody - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Slinky Dog - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Rex - Yogi Bear *Molly Davis - Young Merida (Brave) *Andy Davis - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Davis - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *RC - The Magic Carpet (Aladdin) *Lenny - Huey (with Dewey & Louie as Extras) (DuckTales) *Mr. Shark - Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) *Sarge - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Snake - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Robot - Wall-E *Etch - Fiver (Watership Down) *Mr. Spell - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Dogs *Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Buzz Lightyear - Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Troll Dolls - Flora (Thomas & Friends) and Bikini Bottom People (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sid Phillips - Ronno (Bambi II) *Scud - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) *Combat Carl - James (Thomas & Friends) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - ??? *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - ??? *Hannah Phillips - Winnie (Hotel Transylvania) *Janie - ??? *Pterodactyl - ??? *Baby Face - ??? *Legs - ??? *Hand-in-the-Box - ??? *Roller Bob - ??? *Frog - ??? *Jingle Joe - ??? *Ducky - ??? *Rockmobile - ??? *Walking Car - ??? *Burned Rag Doll - ??? *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - ??? *Yellow Soldier Toys - ??? *Sally Doll - ??? Trailer/Transcript *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 3 - "Why Should I Worry?" *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 4 - Itchy, the Space Ranger *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 6 - Charlie and Itchy Fight/Sid (Ronno) *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Mowgli) Pick? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 9 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 10 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 11 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 12 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 13 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 14 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 15 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 16 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 17 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 18 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 19 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 20 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 21 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 22 - ??? *Toy Story (jaclyn bachik Style) Part 23 - ??? Movie used: *Toy Story (1995) Category:Jaclyn Bachik Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs